SAMY
by Aeropostale Ace
Summary: sesshomru and my OC. ONESHOT


i do not own Inuyasha

but i do own Myshelle (Michelle) and Areil

S.A.M.Y

"No sir, well I don't want to be the blame not anymore. It's your turn to take a sit we're settling the finale score. And why do we like to hurt so much, it this how, you make it harder just to go on, and why, all the possibilities where I was wrong. That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa, that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa. I drowned out all my senses with the sound of its beating" A girl with a blonde bang that covered her right eye and the rest of her hair was black. She has snake bites, a tongue ring, two earrings piercing, and a belly button ring. She's wearing a blue jean skirt and a black shirt with a red bleeding skull. She has a stud belt, black Nikes, black nails and the amazing eye color……….stormy blue with a greyish color mixed with it. She was walking through the halls of her new school. She had been going her for 3 weeks. She and Sesshomaru were walking down the hall. They have been hanging out a lot. He was behind her. She smiled she was going to go to class, but she could always say she got lost.

"You have a nice voice" she nodded humming a melody. He has on black pants and a red shirt. He kept following her and thinking have to figure her out, which he didn't know that she stop and was looking at his moon. He felt her touching his hand, then wrapped it around hers and pulled him along with her. She was humming a soft song. He looked down at his watch, the bell was about to ring. And it did, students came pouring out the class rooms. They parted when the saw the two walking through the hall ways.

"Well isn't it the all and mighty Sesshomaru walking with a Mya. Mya do you like him" Inuyasha asked. She looked at him and tilted her head to the side.

"Sure why not" she said. Inuyasha nodded. Then Kagome, Kikyo, Koga, Sango, and Miroku came running up to him. They eyes went wide at what they saw. A very sexy Mya holding a stoic Sesshomaru hand.

"Take this time to realize, that you always shut your eyes in the mist of trail, and everything is always wrong, and I think that's its time this battle must won, but you push it aside, pushed it aside pretended that bit was gone. This circle never ends, and it's time you, just face it, don't pretend that's over" She sang. Everyone looked over at her she blushed and looked away. If Sesshomaru smiled he would have. She pulled his hand and he nodded his head and they went off to the café.

"See you guys" she called over shoulder. Everyone waved, expect for Kikyo (jelious). They then walked to the café. When they got there, Mya was standing on the table waving at them. Sesshomaru walked over and flung her over his shoulder and told them to come over. They ran over eager to see what was going on. The girl gave up on kicking.

"Awwww come on Shessy, let me down everyone can see my butt (Big!)" she whined. She sighed then and swung her leg over his neck and moved around till she was sitting on his neck. Sesshomaru got a good look of her thighs. She pointed to the courtyard.

"Onward to the courtyard thing--y" everyone laughed, even Kikyo. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha hand and pulled him after everyone else. They sat down and ate their lunch, Mya throwing jokes here in there. She decided that they should name their favorite ice cream, it got to her, and she smiled.

"What where we talking about, oh and by the way I'm Mya" everyone sweatdroppped. Some dude came up to her and grabbed her boob (big) and butt.

"Hey do you like soda" Mya asked. He nodded, she shook her soda up then opened the can and soda sprayed all over him, she tipped her tray to where her food landed on him and kneed him in his 'area'. She walked away, Sesshomaru followed her. When he found her she was kicking a tree, it was half way broken. He grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. She was about to flip the person over, but when she saw his hair she relaxed.

"What if I was some other dude with white hair" she smiled up at him and brushed his cheek. She turned around in his arms.

"I won't, you smell of rain and peaches" she said. He bent down his head so his hair was a curtain. Then he smiled. Mya squealed and jumped in his arms, he hugged her to his chest. Her feet weren't touching the ground. When he sat her back down he kissed her she was surprised, but kissed back. The rest of gang was watching. Then a girl in a short skirt, flip-flops, tube top, and red hair came up. Her eyes flashed red when she saw what was happening.

"Sesshomaru!" he looked up and pulled Mya closer. She looked at him, and then put his hands in hers.

"Who is that" the red head yelled. Mya scoffed. Who is this girl anyways?

"My friend" Sesshomaru said calmly. Mya began to cough; Kagome ran and patted her on the back. The red head got mad she began to walk to Mya. Mya got up and titled her head to the side. _She looks so cute when she does that._ Sesshomaru thought. The red head pulled her hand back, Mya whole body tensed, the girl brought her hand down and Mya caught her hand. The girl eyes went big; Mya twisted her hand behind her back, and kicked her. The red head fell, then got back up, she turned towards Mya and rushed at her, fist ready the punch her. Mya stepped aside, and put her foot out. The girl tripped over foot, face down in the dirt she rolled her eyes. Mya bent down.

"You ready to stop" the girl nodded. Mya smiled and walked over to Sesshomaru she smiled, he smiled back down at her.

"Mya are you okay" he asked. She nodded, he bent down, and about to kiss her, she put her hands on his chest.

"But first you should know, on my 16th b-day I turn into a demon" she said. He smiled and nodded.

"Now can I have a kiss" she nodded. He bent down and they went into a heated kiss. Inuyasha and Kagome smiled. Kikyo went off to find someone. Sango and Miroku went to the gym to make-out. Sesshomaru's beast was screaming to take here and now. His fangs were in her bottom lip, when she pushed him back.

"Breathing is kind of important" she said. They turned to see Kagome and Inuyasha watching them smiling. She walked over to them and pushed Inuyasha on Kagome and made them kiss. When the kiss was over Inuyasha glared at Mya. She went behind Sesshomaru.

"Help me the big bad puppy-dog is going to eat me" she said sounding like a 2 year old. Sesshomaru smiled at her, she smiled back.

3 weeks later

Mya has been running away a lot, and Sesshomaru and the rest are worried. The whole school came around the gang chanting 'fight'. Then Kikyo came out in shorts and a tank top. Her legs are hairy. Mya and Kagome were cracking up. Kikyo got madder.

"So bitch you think you can come here and take the school from me" Kikyo spat. Mya stopped laughing; she titled her head to the side. She then looked Kikyo in the eyes. Kikyo moved back a little. Then she and Kagome cracked up again. Kikyo glared at them. Mya stop laughing again.

"Actually Kikyo I'm not a bitch till tomorrow" Mya said, Kikyo shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you what from me, huh? A razor, a toothbrush, what lady" everyone laughed. Kikyo 'humphed'. Kagome shook her head, and laughed. Kikyo charged at Mya. Mya caught her fist right before it hit her. Mya punch her in the stomach. Kikyo got back up, stumbling a little. She ran at Mya and Mya kicked her in the little chest she got. Kikyo fell, this time Mya was mad. She walked away fuming.

"If you know what's good for you stay way" Mya called over shoulder not even looking at Kikyo. _**Mate mad. Go calm mate!!**_ Sesshomaru's beast yelled. He ran to where he smelt Mya. He found her at a small pond. She was looking in the water; she sighed and looked up at the sky. She saw Sesshomaru stand over her.

"Go away" she said. She smelt the sorrow come off him, in big waves. He nodded and walked behind a tree and masked his scent. Mya sat up, and looked around.

"I hate my life!! Maybe if I die, everyone will be happier, and maybe Sesshomaru and me was never- ahhh- don't think like that, he said he loves you so he does, right?" then she let the tears fall. She punched the ground over and over again. Her hands began to bleed but that didn't step her. Sesshomaru stepped out and grabbed her hand. She looked up and turned away.

"Go away" she said softly. She felt this pain her in her heart when he stood. He looked down at her.

"Do really mean it Mya? Do you really want me to leave" he asked. When she didn't answer he turned to walk away. He stopped when he heard small footsteps coming his way. He turned around and Mya flew in his arms. She was crying, he pulled them down, whispering sweet nothings in her. She soon stopped crying.

"So I'm guessing this is a no" he asked. She nodded her head still in his chest.

"Mya look at me" she looked up at him but when saw his eyes staring at her, she looked back down.

"No I said look at me!" she looked at him. He nodded then stood them up.

"Why do you run away like that?! You have all of us worried!" when she saw the anger in his eyes, she looked down again. Big mistake!!

"No look at me!! I will not repeat myself" he yelled. May turned around.

"Why are you so mad? You found me didn't you!" the wind blowing her hair, and the sun surrounding her body making her look like an angel. She turned around and looked at him in the eyes. She reached out to touch him but decided against it. Sesshomaru saw her pull her hand back, he then close the spaced between them.

"Because Mya I love and care about you, and I get worried when you run like that. Do you understand" he looked down at her. She turned her head away. He made her looked him.

"Mya look at me, please don't do that ever again." He said. Mya nodded, tears pouring down her cheeks. She didn't even wipe them away. He sighed. This girl didn't get it, he would die for her, do anything to keep her happy. He wiped her tears. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. He then heard dripping sounds. He looked down and Mya was holding her hand. She looked up at him smiling. She held up her hand.

"My hand, it's bleeding" she said. He nodded and pulled her to the pond and washed her hand. It was getting dark. The sky going into an orange, blue, pink, and red mixture. Mya looked up and smiled. Sesshomaru smelt her mood go from sad to happy. He looked back at her, he called her name and she smiled at him and patted the spot next her. He sat down and pulled her close to him.

"Mya sang for me" she nodded.

"Promise me you'll leave the light on to help me see the daylight my guide upon Cause I believe. There's a way you can love me because I say I won't write you a love song because you ask for it. Cause you need one You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this .Is that why you wanted a love song? Cause you asked for it. Cause you need one. You see I'm not gonna write you a love song. Cause you tell me it's make or breakin this If you're on your way I'm not gonna write you to stay. If your heart is nowhere in it I don't want it for a minute. Babe, I walk the seven seas. When I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song Today. Today." she singed. He smiled. He gave her a little box

"Is that for me" he nodded. She opened it and it was a necklacke like Sesshomaru's moon, and ring that matched. He helped her put it on.

"Mya you know I love you right :nod head, and I would for die for you right :nod head, will you become my mate?" he asked. Mya looked at the necklace then stood up. He stood up and walked to her.

"Mya look at me" she looked at him smiling. He smiled back, and pulled her into a hug, he let her go. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"What?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist. She pushed him away, and turned the other way. He called her name and she turned around. He sighed. _Oh shit, she pouting like she did when I didn't kiss her all day that day._ Then it clicked. _She wants a kiss!! _He ran up Mya and kissed her. About like 5 minutes later she pushed him away. He looked down at her, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Hehehehehehe, I needed to breathe" she said. He bent down to kiss her again, but she looked up, and his lips went to her neck. He kissed the spot where he would mark her when she was ready. He kissed her collar bone, then went down until her couldn't cause of her undershirt. He lifted her shirt up and kissed her stomach. Then he kissed her curves, she moaned, and he wanted to take her then, but he controlled his self.

"Ses-Sesshomaru l-look" she could barely talk. Sesshomaru smiled then looked up. The moon was red. He pulled her close, she looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked. He took her face in his hands and kissed her nose. She giggled. She back away. She walked forward, and spun back around and lifted her shirt a little.

"You want" she teased. He growled playfully. She dropped her shirt, and looked around.

"Oh man, I was looking for a very _sexy _demon" she walked over to him, she stood on her tip-toes, her lips about an inch from his.

"Did you happen to see one" she asked. He was about to kiss her but she pulled away too fast. She turned around and lifted her shirt up and turned around and looked at him.

"You want it off" she asked him. He nodded. She turned back around and pulled it up, then dropped it. Sesshomaru whimpered. She walked up to him, she pushed her body against his. He bent down to kiss her but she bent her head back. She put her middle finger, and her fore finger to her lip and then put them to his. He did her 'I Didn't Get My Kiss' pout. She frowned.

"That's my pout!" she said, she turned. He spun her around and kissed her. Her hands went to his hair. He pulled her closer, and bit on her bottom lip. He put his hands in her back pockets and rubbed up on her. She moaned and bent her head back, he kissed her neck. He pulled her shirt off, he pulled then on the ground. He was on top of Mya and was kissing her everywhere.

"Se-Sesshomaru I don't-" he kissed her, she pushed him off.

"Sesshomaru, w-we're i-in t-the o-open" while she was talking Sesshomaru was kissing and rubbing on her body.

"I know koi" he said smiling. She arched her back and rubbed up against him. He moaned and bent his head back. She flipped them over and kissed his neck.

"K-Koi w-where i-in t-the o-open" Sesshomaru moaned. She smiled up at him.

"I know" she said. She began to do what she was doing before. She got up and put her shirt back on. Sesshomaru pouted. Mya looked down at him. She smiled at him and went to pond.

"You like ponds don't you koi? He asked. She nodded and put her feet in the water.

"Sesshomaru." He looked down at her. She opened her mouth, then shut it and looked at the water. He smelt the sadness in her aura. He sat down behind and pulled her against his chest. She pulled away. He frowned.

"What's wrong koi?" he asked stroking her hair. She sighed and turned around.

"Have you ever had a friend that had a girl friend that had a child?" he nodded. She looked him the eyes.

"What did you say about her, and don't lie" she said. He looked down at her, the moon shining on her with its red glow.

"Did I have one whose girlfriend was raped?" he asked. She nodded. He smiled at her.

"Koi, is this about you, and I didn't that she was a whore or anything, I felt sorry for her." he said/asked……..well did both. She sighed.

"But I don't wont anyone to feel sorry for me" he nodded. He pulled her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She soon fell asleep. He sighed and smiled. _So she had a child. Am I mad? __**You shouldn't be. **__Why not? __**Cause it wasn't her fault. **__Right. __**I really think that you ask her….not now. Tomorrow. **__Ok. _He gently shoved Mya. She opened her eyes.

"Yes" he smiled, he could never be mad at her. She just had that effect on people. He stood up and she fell.

"What the hell" she said. He looked down.

"Hn" she frowned. She looked down. He looked at her, and sighed, he couldn't be mean to her. He walked away. She gasped and stayed there. He thought she would run after him and smile at him. But she stayed. He turned around and handed her a hand. She smacked it away and got up on her own. She wiped her pants off. She walked past him, bumping shoulders. Then she stopped. She looked back at him. He turned to look at her, she smiled. She put a hand out and he took it. She let him walked first and se followed behind him. She rested her head on his back.

"Shessy?" she asked. She felt him squeeze her hand.

"Yes koi"

"What happened back there" she asked. They suddenly stopped, then kept walking.

"I was mad" she nodded.

"At me?" she asked.

"Yes" she let go his hand and stopped. He stopped, he turned around, and she was gone. He sniffed but couldn't find her. _**What the hell?! **__You know what happened. __**Yes, but why? **__I was mad she didn't tell me earlier. __**She didn't want people feeling sorry. **__So. __**She if you was her, when you first us you would say, hi wats up, I have a secret baby, wanna hang out. When you FISRT meet someone. **__….no. __**thought so. **_He sat down on a rock. Mya was in tree above him crying. A tear fell and landed on Sesshomaru. He looked up and sighed.

"Mya" he called. She jumped down and walked a few feet away from him. She then stopped.

"Nan" she said. He walked up to her. He touched her shoulder. She jerked away.

"_Nan!_" she said. He sighed.

"Do you love me?" she asked, looking down. She looked up.

"Hai" he said and she began to walk away.

"If you loved me you wouldn't get mad at me for nothing that was out of my control" she said then she turned around. She smiled at him.

"But I guess you and her beast already had that little talk" she said. He nodded. She walked to him and talked to him and lifted his head up.

"Are you mad?" he asked. She shook her head. She looked him in the eyes.

"Mya you ran again" he stated. She rolled her eyes, and smiled.

"Yes but you were the reason why" she said, he looked down. Her smiled faded. She hugged him.

"Sorry" she said. He pulled her closer.

"You already act like a mate" she smiled at him.

"Can I have a kiss?" she asked. He nodded. She pecked him on the lips. She pulled out the hug. He frowned.

"My-" she stopped him.

"Wanna go home" she asked. He nodded and ran out the woods. They went to his house. They walked through the door. Kagome and Inuyasha looked up at them.

"Hi-ahhh!!" Sesshomaru grabbed Mya and ran up the stairs. Kagome and Inuyasha shared a knowing look.

"Sessh-ahhhh" he dropped her on the bed. Her hair was over her face. She brushed her bang back.

"You are going to have to stop doing that" she said. He walked over to her; she was facing to other way. He tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Wha-ahhh, Sesshomaru!" she hit him on the shoulder. He grabbed her hand and threw it at her.

"Ready?" he asked, she laid down.

"Have your way with me" he jumped on her. She started to struggle. He kissed her nose. She giggled.

"Weak spot" he said. She looked away. He sat up on her.

"Hey when can I meet that baby's of yours" she smiled at him.

"Tomorrow, damn it come on I didn't come here to talk." She pulled him down. He smiled. Then things happened.

In the morning

"Wake up" Inuyasha called through the door. Mya sat up.

"Nan! Inuyasha what the hell do you want" Mya yelled. A little girl with dark green eyes and blonde hair, and a black shirt, skinny jeans, and a stud beat, she ran to Mya.

"Mummy" Mya jumped up and grabbed the girl.

"What up homie" Mya rubbed the little girls head. She pulled her in a hug and kissed her nose. The girl giggled. Sesshomaru smiled. The girl jumped on him.

"How are you? Who are you? Are you my ne-" Mya put a hand over her mouth.

"Consto, you talk too much" Mya sighed. She sat on the girl. The girl laughed.

"Ha-ha. Mum off, can't breathe" Mya jumped up. She grabbed the girl and put her on hip, she bounced her. She kissed the girls' nose she giggled.

"You guys have the same spot" Sesshomaru said. He laid back down and Mya jumped on him.

"Ariel come" the little girl ran to Mya.

"Yes?" she asked. Mya smiled evilly at Sesshomaru.

"Ok pull his hair :A: pull hair: :S: yell: good job, okay go get my evil purple fly-" a horned was heard outside. Mya ran to the window. She ran to Ariel and picked her up and went down stairs. Sesshomaru went after them. He saw Mya open the door. She put Ariel down, and Sesshomaru picked her up. Mya hugged the person at the door.

"It's so good to see you" Mya pulled back. She reached for the girl but she wasn't there. She was about to call her name.

"Mummy here, here" Mya turned to Sesshomaru and smiled. He was wiping something off her face. Mya walked over to them.

"He, Mummy! Mummy!" she was reaching out for her almost falling. Sesshomaru handed her to her.

"Time to go" Mya sat her down and she ran back to Sesshomaru. He looked down at her.

"Daddy do I have to go?" Sesshomaru looked at Mya. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Yeah _daddy _do she have to go" Mya asked. He smiled. He bent down to Ariel.

"How about you let mummy call you and let you know when you can come back over okay" the girl nodded and ran to her real dad. She waved.

"Bye mummy, bye daddy" they waved.

"Daddy, awwww that is so cute" Mya said. Sesshomaru was already in the kitchen. She ran up stairs. Sesshomaru was already behind her. She banged on all the doors and went to Sesshomaru's room and locked him out. Everyone came out their rooms and looked at him. He scratched the back of his head. Mya came out the room and hit him on the head.

"Sesshomaru what the hell is your problem, banging on the door like that" she said. He looked at her.

"You're evil" he said. She smiled and pulled him on the room. Everyone looked at each other.

Then they heard a loud 'Sesshomaru' then a faint 'ow'. They all shook their heads and went back into their rooms.

"What the hell was that for" he asked. She jumped on him and wrapped her leg around him.

She rubbed on him. He lowered her on the bed.

"Sesshomaru you're a horny dog aren't you" he smiled. And things happened……again.

Mya walked down stairs. She saw Kagome and Inuyasha arguing over something. She walked in and put some noodles on.

"What ever you guys are arguing about, Kagome's going to win" she said. Inuyasha slumped down in his seat. She smiled at him.

"Okay since Kagome wins, Mya are you pregnant?" she looked at him.

"That's a good question" she sat down and next to them and sighed.

"Sesshomaru get you horny ass down here" she yelled. Kagome and Inuyasha started to argue about who's going to ask him. Sesshomaru asked walked in.

"What ever yall are arguing about Kagome going to win" she smiled at him.

"Sesshomaru could there be a possibility that Mya is pregnant" Kagome asked. He stopped kissing Mya's neck and looked her in the eyes.

"How the hell, am I supposed to know" she yelled. He shrugged his shoulder. Then Sesshomaru's parents came down stairs. They went around Mya and Sesshomaru. He stood up and ready to take her to their room. She pulled out of his hold and ran to the bathroom. She came out and pointed up stairs.

"Yeah I'm that's where I'm going to be, okay" she ran up stair and they heard her run into the bathroom. The rents looked at each others and smiled. Sesshomaru ran up the steps, and into his room, where Mya was laying down. She smiled over at him. He walked over to her and touched her cheeks. She sat up and went to the bathroom. He heard water running. He heard Mya gasped. He took off his shirt.

"S-Sesshomaru come here" he walked in the bathroom. Mya looked at him.

"I'm pregnant" he hugged her. Then everyone came in and hugged her. She smiled. Sesshomaru was dragged out by his parents. Mya sat down tears streaming down her face. Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to her. They sat down and Inuyasha pulled her into a hug, while Kagome rubbed her back. Sesshomaru and his rents watching form the door.

"What's wrong shisuta-san?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I'm just happy" she said. They nodded and Inuyasha put her over his shoulder. She was kicking him but he didn't put her down. He put her in Sesshomaru's arms and put a finger on her lips so she could stop talking. She closed her mouth and looked up Sesshomaru.

"Take care of her, cause now we have 2 pregnant women in the house." Kagome walked up the him and they went in his room.

"I don't even want to know what goes behind that door" Mya said. As soon as her head hit the pillow she began to go to sleep. Sesshomaru turned on the lights. When he did a pillow hit him in the head. He smiled at her.

"I need to change" she said and got out of bed. She put on a pair of shorts that hand paw prints on the butt. She put on a shirt that had a dog on it and it said 'Paws Off'. She walked over to Sesshomaru who was putting on a pair of black pants; she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You know I never got that mark" she said. He put on his shirt with Mya head under it. She came out form up under his shirt. She grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. He got on top of her.

"I don't even know why we put on clothes" then after that……things happened.

"Koi wake up" Mya pushed him and he landed on the floor. She got up and ran into the bathroom. He sighed.

"You know this can't work if you're going to abuse me like that" he heard a soft shut up. He walked in and hugged her. He bent down to kiss her, she pushed him back up. She pushed him back, and brushed her teeth. He smiled, she was so beautiful. She walked over to him and pecked him on the lips.

"Get in the shower" she said. He smiled and smacked her butt. She turned around and grabbed her butt with both hands. She stuck her tongue out at him. He smile and got in the shower. Mya came in and sat on the sink and talked to him. He smiled. He got out and went to the room. She looked at him and wrinkled her nose.

"Ewww put on some clothes" she said. He looked at her. She kissed him.

"I have on clothes" she said before she walked out.

"That's cheating" he yelled, he heard her yell 'yeah and what are you going to do about it'. He sighed and got dressed right when he was about to open the door Mya came busting in and slapped him.

"You cheating whore" she yelled. He looked at her like she was crazy. She began to cry. She hugged him.

"Oh Sesshomaru it was horrible, the purple flyi-" he kissed her. She wrapped her hands around his neck. She pushed him back. . She took a deep breath.

"I have to get use to that" she said. Sesshomaru layed on the bed. She jumped on him. She pushed his hair back.

"You know it's called morning sickness, not all day" he smiled at her.

3 years later

"Ariel, Yan" Mya called. A boy with white hair and big yellow eyes came running down stairs. Then his step-sister Ariel came running after him. They ran into their mum's arms. Sesshomaru picked upped Yan. He giggled and hugged him. Kagome and Inuyasha came in and smiled. A little girl with brown hair came running in and hugged Mya's leg. Sesshomaru and My-

_Ring ring ring ring _

"Koi you awake" Sesshomaru asked. May turned and looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Sesshomaru I love you" he pulled her close to him.

"I love you too" he said in her hair. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled into his chest. Two little blurs came running in and tackled the married couple.

"Hi kids" Mya cooed.

"Hi mummy" they said together.

"Who want food" Sesshomaru asked. They yelled me and raced down stairs. Mya and Sesshomaru following slower. When they got their Sesshomaru got a piece of paper and wrote:

Koi,

We will always be S.A.M.Y

Sesshomaru
















End file.
